


Winterfell

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Healing, Mentions of past abuse, jonsa drabblefest, mentions of ramsey, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Jon steps forward, ungloved hands gently circling her wrists where her pulse thrums a powerful rhythm. “What do you want, Sansa?”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738762
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Winterfell

“Ramsey.”

The name makes Jon’s gut churn and his fists ache all over again. He’s long gone now but four years on and there’s something of him still here for her.

Sansa pauses, swallows around the lump in her throat. “We took back Winterfell from him but –“ she can barely look Jon in the eye. She is a Queen now and he her captain of her Queensguard, cousin, advisor and – he hopes – confidant. “I want -... I want...”

Jon steps forward, ungloved hands gently circling her wrists where her pulse thrums a powerful rhythm. “What do you want, Sansa?”

Her cheeks redden. “We reclaimed the castle together but...” She steps away, taking the soft little sigh along with her. “Ramsey took a lot from me and I want to reclaim... my body.”

“Your body?”

“Yes.” She won’t look at him. Her head is bowed as she faces the window, giving him her back. “We reclaimed Winterfell, you and I and... I had a thought that you might help me with this too.”

A flood of thoughts swill around his skull. He’s too stunned to talk. Most importantly, he’s trying to decipher whether or not she’s asking what he thinks she’s asking. “Sansa?” he manages.

The low chuckle she emits does not carry a great deal of humour in it. “If the thought of bedding the woman who was once your sister repulses you, then please leave before I turn around and we shall never speak of it again.” She pauses and Jon watches her shoulders lift and fall with her breaths. “But if you’re willing to help me to... to experience true lovemaking then... I wouldn’t trust any other man to ask.”

She turns, slowly. Jon’s mouth feels dry as he looks at her anew, a plethora of possibilities presented right before him.

“You’re still here.”

He nods his head. “Aye... I’m still here.”


End file.
